


To be a good Professor

by NorthbyNorth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Light Smut, One Shot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), linhardtweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthbyNorth/pseuds/NorthbyNorth
Summary: "You're the only reason I even come to class.”“What?” Byleth was a little stunned by his comments. “Why?”“Because I like you, Professor.”
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	To be a good Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Linhardtweek2020 on twitter and for Lindy's upcoming bday. I had this half done and needed a bit of a break before going back to my other fic so I decided to keep going with it.  
> I hope you like it! I can never escape him <3
> 
> **Also Linhardt is aged up to 18**

“I'm not a good professor.”

“Hmmm?” Linhardt walked over to a large stack of books he had procured from the library and began to take them out, one by one to see if it was the one he wanted.

“I said I'm _not_ _a good professor_.” Byleth repeated, though she felt foolish once the words came out again, like she was simply seeking attention, which she wasn't.

Linhardt gave her a curious smile. “It's funny you say that, Professor. You're the only reason I even come to class.”

“What?” Byleth was a little stunned by his comments. “Why?”

“Because I like you, Professor.” Linhardt stated it so matter-of-factly that Byleth barely had time to blush before he was in front of her, examining her arm.

“Hold still please.” If he had seen her blush, he made no mention of it as Byleth held out her arm and let the young man do his work. Linhardt procured a special device to examine her Crest.

The symbol of the Crest of the Flames shone out of the machinery, dancing like lights across Linhardt's face, illuminating his already bright, blue eyes.

“Wonderful.” He replied, then put the device down and immediately began scribbling in the book he always kept with him.

Byleth looked over to see if she could peak at what he was writing but he was done with what he was doing and promptly closed it. A part of her wished that he paid as much attention to his classroom studies as he did with this.

“What are you always writing in there?” She asked.

“It's part of my research.” Linhardt replied, holding the book up so she could see. “It's all about you, Professor.”

“All about.... me?” Byleth looked at it in surprise. “Why do you need an entire book about me? Do you... do you have books on _everyone_ you study?”

“No, _that_ would be ridiculous.” Linhardt replied, putting the book down on top of one of his tables and then sat down beside her on the bed. “I'm finished my studies for the night, you can leave now.”

“I feel like you never answer any of my questions.” Byleth replied, pouting as she stood up.

Linhardt looked thoughtful for a moment. “If I told you that you were a good professor, would you believe me?”

He had a point. He was always so lax with his school work and often fell asleep during lectures. He wasn't exactly the best authority on the subject.

“I... I don't know.” She answered honestly.

He stared back at her with his unwavering gaze, as if studying her reactions.

“You really _are_ worried, aren't you?” He looked at her in surprise. “Did anyone say anything to you?”

She hadn't wanted to bring it up, but she felt like she had to tell _someone_ about her interaction with Seteth.

“It's... Seteth.” She replied, feeling increasingly vulnerable. “He told me that he doesn't trust me but only that he won't do anything because Rhea trusts me. As if that makes it better?”

“You never used to care what anyone thought about you?” Linhardt looked at her in newfound fascination. “These emotions are brand new.”

“Are they?” Byleth felt increasingly dizzy thinking about it.

 _Calm yourself_. She could hear Sothis whisper in the background. It was easier said than done. She looked over at the book that Linhardt had been writing in. What else had he discovered about her that she hadn't known herself?

“Professor? Are you all right?” Linhardt ran forward at a speed Byleth had never seen before as he caught her as she fell.

* * * *

It must have been the middle of the night when she woke, for it was dark in the room, save for a few candles that she could see flickering out of the corner of her eye.

 _Where am I?_ She wondered as her eyes scanned the room, recognizing shapes and patterns. She was back in her own room, but it wasn't empty. Her eyes wandered over to her writing desk, where she could see Linhardt working in the dim light. He didn't even move as she sat up in bed, his ink pen scratching across the pages of his book.

“What happened?” She asked, quickly checking under the sheets and realizing with relief that she was still fully clothed, save for her armour and coat that had been tossed beside the bed in a neat little pile.

“For lack of a better word, you fainted.” Linhardt turned to her and smiled. “I brought you back to your room and thought I should stay with you, in case you needed caring for.”

“You... brought me back?” She asked incredulously.

“Is it that hard to imagine?” Linhardt gave a small laugh. “You're not _that_ heavy Professor.”

Another thought crossed her mind. “Did anyone see you?”

He shrugged. “I would suspect one or two students, maybe? I'm sure Hubert saw me, he's always lurking around in the dark.”

She bit her lip. Seteth would have her head if news of this reached him.

“Oh I see.” Linhardt closed his book and gave her a smug grin. “You're worried about someone getting the wrong idea, is that it?”

He walked over and sat at the edge of her bed and she coughed, feeling her face turn red. “It's just... you're my _student_.”

He came closer to her still. “Another new emotion!” He said excitedly. “You do realize you've been seen coming and going from my room for a while now? I realize it's been strictly for the study of your Crest but people do talk you know.”

“They... they _do_?” Now she was sure she was on fire.

“While we're on the subject...” Linhardt was an arm's length away now. “May I conduct some further research?”

“I... I don't think...” She went quiet when he placed a finger on her lips.

“It won't hurt a bit and it won't take long, I promise.” He said and his finger moved from her lips down to her arm and over to her hand. He added a second digit at her wrist and felt for her pulse.

She opened her mouth to protest but the words died in her throat. He had his eyes closed, looking absolutely serene as he felt the slow, rythmic beats.

“It's so...” He muttered, as if more to himself than her, “...Reassuring.”

He smiled as he could surely feel it starting to pulse faster at his words. He opened his brilliant blue eyes and looked at her, and she was once again left speechless.

“Do you remember when you promised me that you would never let me die?”

She nodded. Since then she had worked tirelessly to try to guide him and lead him on the battlefield, protecting him whenever she could. Was she still telling herself it was merely out of a sense of duty or a promise that needed to be kept?

He was so close now, his face mere inches away. “That's what makes you such a good Professor.” He said, and she believed every word of it.

She closed her eyes as she felt him move forwards, his hand lightly touching her face, his fingers ghosting her lips and throat. As confident as he always was he felt hesitant in his touch, and when Byleth felt his lips press lightly against hers, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and drew him in, pressing him ever closer.

After a few moments he seemed to gain the confidence he needed and she felt him trying to pry her lips open with his tongue. She surrendered to him gladly and fell back against her pillow, enjoying the feel of their mouths against each other, and his hand moved from her neck to her shoulder, caressing and massaging it as if trying to commit every muscle and movement to memory.

  
She reached up and ran her hands through his long, green hair letting the strands fall between her fingers. She tugged at his hairband and felt a satisfied give as the rest of his hair came tumbling down around his shoulders.

Suddenly she yawned. She hadn't meant to- she wasn't bored by any means, but she wondered again what time it was.

“You need your sleep.” He caressed her face again and reluctantly got off her. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up.”

He made to get off her bed but she grabbed onto his arm.

“Wait Linhardt, what time is it?” Byleth asked.

He looked upward and out towards the crescent moon, spilling light in tiny slivers through the window. “By the position of the moon I'd say it's probably two past midnight, maybe three.”

“Two past midnight?” Byleth blinked. “You can't just leave my room and wander around the grounds at two past midnight?”

“Why not?” He gave a mischievous grin.

“The curfew aside... it might not be _safe_.” Byleth countered. “Students have gone missing. I don't want you wandering around where you might get hurt.”

“Always there to take care of me.” He gave a warm smile and patted her hand. “All right then, I supposed I have no choice.”

He kicked off his boots beside her bed and crawled in.

“Wh... what are you _doing_?” Byleth gasped as he removed his jacket next and dropped it unceremoniously beside the bed.

“Sleeping.” He cuddled up closely. “Hmmm... you're so _warm_ , Professor. Do you think it's because of your Crest?”

“I couldn't say.” She rolled her onto her side. “I... I could sleep on the ground you know. I used to do it all the time as a mercenary and-”

“-No.” Linhardt wrapped his arms around her. “My dear Professor sleeping on the ground with me taking her bed? I won't have it.”

“I don't suppose then you'll offer to-?”

Linhardt didn't move. _Stubborn_ , she thought but then smiled. He felt so soft against her, he often claimed that he wasn't suited for battle and she would have said he was right, except sometimes there are battles you can't run from.

 _Just like I can't run from you._ She thought drowsily as she yawned again and then succumbed to her own sleep. _I'll be a good professor – for you._


End file.
